The Moriarty Household
by Bodoramzap
Summary: Viewpoint of Jim Moriartys younger sister. She lives with him along with her twin sons. I suck at writing summaries, but read this anyway? First story I've submitted to this site.
1. The Fall

CHAPTER 1: The Fall

~~AN1: None of this characters are mine (except the OC), they all belong to BBCs Sherlock. And the rooftop scene is. of course, from Season 2 Episode 3. So I'm just sayin', I'm not that awesome. Also, this chapter is the only one with all the stuff from an episode.~~

Jim talked into the mic, "Play the song, he's coming." He watched the hospitals security screens, making sure to get good footage of what was to happen today. I stood near him, the only other person in the room. He didn't acknowledge me. Normally I was left with Sebastian but Jim wanted him to be involved in this finial game, so I was allowed to watch so long as I didn't make a sound.

_Richard sit calmly on the raised ledge of the hospital, his phone in his hand as the specially chosen song played. He didn't look at Sherlock as he walked to him. Just like he'd practiced and studied for so long._

"Acknowledge him now."

_"__Ah, here we are at last- you and me, Sherlock, and our problem- the final problem." He held the phone higher, "Stayin' alive! It's so boring, isn't it?" He switches the phone off with carefully practiced anger. It's just..." He held his hand out flat and skimmed it through the air, "staying." He pulls his hand back while Sherlock paces._

_He repeated the lines he studied, perfectly in character. "All my life I've been searching for distractions. You were the best distraction and now I don't even have you. Because I've beaten you." Sherlock turns his head sharply towards him, continuing to pace. "And you know what? In the end, it was easy." Sherlock stops, folding his hands behind his back._

"More disappointed, more quiet." Jim silently commanded.

_Richard followed the command. "It was easy. Now I've got to go back to playing with the ordinary people. And it turns out __**you're **__ordinary just like all of them." He lowers his head and rubs his face. Then looks up at Sherlock and continues, "Ah well."_

"Get closer, pace him."

_"__Did you almost start to wonder if I was real? Did I nearly get you?"_

_Sherlock responds at last, "Richard Brook."_

_"Nobody seems to get the joke, but you do."_

_"Of course."_

I frown a bit, almost feeling sad Richard would die with no recognition that he was not Jim. That the Reichenbach Hero is such because Reichenbach was chosen to fit Richards name, not the other way around. I pace to the window, where the hospital roof is in plain sight. The conversation bored me, I'd rather see them from a distance. With all these ordinary people walking around, not knowing what was going on on the top of that rooftop.

I stay there watching the figures until I hear Jims voice command Richard, "Extra incentive. John, Hudson, Lestrade. He dies or they will." I turn back and come closer to hear and see the close-up of these events. I knew this bit but Sherlocks response was bound to be good.

_Sherlock is holding Jim, close to dropping him off the building. _

_"__Your friends will die if you don't." Richard says in a savage voice._

_Fear is evident in Sherlock now. "John."_

_"Not just John." He switches to a whisper, "Everyone."_

_"Mrs. Hudson."_

_"Everyone."_

_"Lestrade."_

_"Three bullets; three gunman; three victims. There's no stopping them now."_

_Sherlock pulls him up to safety, Richard just stares into his face. "Unless my people see you jump."_

I stop listening, nothing much new after that. Though Jim curses a bit when Richard says _"__Your death is the only thing that's gonna call off the killers. __**I'm **__certainly not gonna do it." _What's truly surprising is next, Sherlock says 'please'. Sherlock, that's one word I hadn't expected. Jim hadn't either, he seems slightly disappointed. After all this fun, Sherlock really is just ordinary.

Sherlock is laughing, and that not only frustrates Jim but Richard as well. For a moment there, it appeared he would walk away from this all. But that laughter, it's almost certainly sealed his fate.

_He's angry now at whatever mistake he made, "What is it?" Sherlock half-turns and smiles to Richard. "What did I miss?" Sherlock hops off the ledge and walks to him._

_"You're not going to do it. So the killers_ _**can **__be called off, then- there's a recall code or a word or a number." He circles Richard. "I don't have to die..." He makes his voice sing-song, "if I've got you."_

_"Oh!" He laughs, relieved. He thinks he can still win this. "You think you can_ _**make **__me stop the order? You think __**you **__can make me do that?"_

Sherlock has beaten him, Richard won't be alive much longer. Richard hasn't seemed to understand that. There wasn't much of a chance he'd survive anyway to be honest. I don't think Jim planned on it really. Despite how he seemed uncaring on the subject, he wanted Richard gone with Sherlock. Easier that way.

_"__Yes. So do you."_

_"Sherlock, your big brother and all the King's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to."_

_Sherlock stops and gets in Richards face, "Yes, but I'm not my brother, remember? I am you- prepared to do anything; prepared to burn; prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall not disappoint you."_

_Richard shakes his head, still fighting to live. "Naah. You_ _**talk **__big. Naah. You're ordinary- you're on the side of the angels." He's grabbing at straws and deep down he knows that._

_Sherlocks voice turns ominous, "Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."_

_They lock eyes for a moment before Richard finally says, "No, you're not."_

_They mirror each other, closing their eyes briefly. Richard smiles, opening his eyes. He's beaten, he accepts it._

_Richards voice turns soft and slightly insane. "I see. You're not ordinary. No. You're me." He hisses out delighted laughter. His voice becomes more high-pitched. "You're me!_

_**Thank **__you!" He lifts his hand, appearing to consider embracing him. His hand lowers and he offers it to Sherlock to shake. "Sherlock Holmes." He's broken character somewhat._

_Both look at Richards hand, slowly Sherlock raises his and takes Richards offered hand. Richard nods frenetically, managing to keep his voice soft. "Thank you. **Bless **__you."_

He blinks, lowering his gaze while blinking back tears that almost escape as he tries not to thank of the gun he's about to use. "As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends; you've got a way out." His gaze stays lowered, still blinking back the tears. He's not ready for this, he never really was. He honestly believed he would walk away from this. "Well, good luck with that."

I turn and walk away, hearing the gunshot from the screen. I'd rather not see his death, no matter how much I expected it. He was a good, naive, ordinary man really. He was stupid. Helping Jim even as it all became clear what he was doing, that it wasn't just acting. He should've known better, he knew Jim well enough. Jim would never truly return Richards affections no matter what Richard did.

I remember my fathers words that only my three brothers had ever seemed to actually accept, **"****People die, that's just what people do."**

~~AN2: Obviously I do plan to continue this, I've been playing around with ideas for some time now. So read this and tell me of its faults and good things ^.^ Thank you in advance, beautiful female/male (and I'm not just trying to sweeten you up for a good review...Okay, I might be.) Also for the script of the roof top scene, I got from a site. Just ask me. That is all :3~~


	2. Meeting John

CHAPTER 2: Meeting John

~~AN1: None of this characters are mine (except the OC), they all belong to BBCs Sherlock. This is where I start going away off the show. ^.^ So enjoy!~~

Three months later at lunch the subject of Richard is brought up. Jim and Sebastian are discussing business. Ashley is asking me of the possibility for her taking off the night for a date. Her discomfort around me still amused me so I give her a hard time. Not that I actually cared. I never minded watching my 4 year old twin sons.

Suddenly Kai, the firstborn of the two, looked away from his conversation with Bae and looked up at Jim. "Where's Richard?" he asked.

At first it seemed Jim would ignore him, not an uncommon occurrence. But Sebastian elbowed him and nodded to the boys. I ended the conversation with Ashley, informing her I didn't mind if she took off. Jim looked at the boys and smiled, "What was that?"

It was Bae who answered, "Where's Richard?"

"He's dead." Jim rolled his eyes at the shocked expressions from the twins. "It's been three months, don't pretend to care about him." Really it made sense they took so long to notice, he only ever showed up once every other month. He addressed Ashley, "Take them away, out of the house."

I sighed and said, "Ashley is off for the rest of the day. I'll take them out." I avoid meeting Jims eyes. I never enjoyed discussing anything involving my sons with him.

Ashley, the twins and I leave the table. Ashley goes to her room, presumably to ready for her date. I take the twins to their room to get dressed.

"You two know you shouldn't bother your uncle." I scold them, grabbing jackets from their closet.

Bae pulls on his jacket as I hand it to him while Kai just says, "You bug him all the time. We heard you last night yelling at him again about 'Alex'."

Then Kai pulls on his jacket while Bae gives me a look and asks, "Who is 'Alex' anyway?"

I stiffen and don't respond as they tie their shoes. Once they are done, they look to me waiting for the answer. I look away and smile, "What's it matter, darlings? He's of no importance to you." That's a lie.

They both grab my hands and we leave their room. We run into Sebastian in the hallway, Jim decided to send him with us. Kai immediately demands Seb to hold him, Bae just switches to my other side so he's between me and Seb. We walk to the park, Seb entertaining the boys with tales. I just smile and make small comments.

I didn't know they had been awake when I picked up the old fight with Jim last night. I've had the same fight since Alex first disappeared. Alex was their father, he had suddenly gone missing when I was only 5 months pregnant. He had intended to be around for the raising of them, though he didn't know I'd have twins. He went missing just a night after we revealed to Jim that I was pregnant. Which can only lead one to believe Jim was at fault. Jim is a possessive man, I imagine Alex was a threat. I would've moved out to be with Alex rather then stay under Jims watch.

Kai and Bae were named from a top ten list of names Alex had picked before his disappearance. They were identical and seemed to be a good mix of me and Alex. They had my black hair but it was wavy like their fathers red hair. They had his blue eyes instead of my brown eyes. But they had my nose. So far they seemed to be taller, like their father. But they're only 4 now, things could change. They had my last name Moriarty instead of White. Only because Alex isn't around. I had planned on them having his last name before his disappearance.

We reach the park, Kai and Bae drag Seb to go push them on the swings. I go sit on a bench, where I can watch them. I'd go along but I love seeing Seb in this vulnerable way that Jim disapproved of. Secretly I think he enjoyed it, he wouldn't send Seb otherwise.

Just a few moments later I notice a woman and a man having a scuffle a bit away. They seem to be siblings. I can't see the man. The woman storms away, I see his face as he turns around and sits on the bench behind him. John Watson. I glance over at Seb and my boys, none of them seem to have noticed what just happened there. I take the opportunity to approach John, I sit next to him and he glances at me.

I look at him and say, "Hey. Couldn't help but see that. She your sister or something?"

He obviously doesn't really want to discuss anything with a stranger. But a pretty girl? Irresistible. So he finally says, "Hey, yeah. Who are you?"

I smile. "I'm Jane. What are you doing here?"

He smiles back but looks slightly confused. "You saw. Aren't you going to ask my name?"

"Why would I, John?" I smirk at him and look away, checking on my boys. Seb looks up at the same time and notices who I'm with, I look back to John.

"How do you-" He starts then sighs, "My blog?"

I give him a confused look. "Your blog? You famous or something?" I pause and continue, "To be honest, I heard your sister muttering and caught your name." Not completely true but not false either. But really, who doesn't know John Watson around here?

"Oh." He looks away before continuing, "I'm not really famous, some people just have heard of me. Newspapers."

I glance back to Seb. Thankfully Kai and Bae aren't letting him come after me, clever boys. I smile at John. "Just moved here, to be with family." I gesture to Seb and the boys. "Anyway, I've got to go." I stand up. "Hey, when are you free?"

He debates it for a moment before responding, "I'd rather no-" I cut him off, "Oh come on. What's it going to hurt? Just one night." I smile broadly.

He sighs and caves in, "Well, one night. Saturday?"

I pull a pen and piece of paper out of my pocket, "Here, I'll give you my number so we can plan the time and place." I write it down and hand it to him. "Text me."

I walk away without another word. I'm not sure why I did it. I'm not interested in him, of course. He's far older then me actually. Perhaps just to see why Sherlock Homes seemed so possessive of him. Maybe to annoy Jim, Seb was sure to tell on me.

Kai runs up to me and pouts, "Mummy, Sebby says we have to go home."

Bae is tugging on Sebs jacket sleeve, trying to pull him back to the swings. I smile and pick up Kai, "Sebby wants us to go home? He must miss Uncle Jim, huh? Maybe we can convince him to a movie instead?"

Kai smiles and shouts to Seb, "I wanna see a movie!" Seb has Bae in his arms and Bae immediately agrees with Kai.

To avoid a public scene, Seb sighs and agrees to see a movie.

A car is waiting for us at the street. We get in and Seb gives the driver instructions to go to the theater instead of home, as he was no doubt called to do. Seb glares at me, making sure I take notice of him sending a text to Jim. I ignore him and talk with my boys. I feel my phone vibrate with a text from Jim but I ignore it, preferring to deal with this at home.

~~AN2: So yeah. It's been three months since The Fall. This is mostly some background on the main character. And some info on the family we got going here. And ya know, I wanted to bring John in this and he does seem to go after every attractive girl around him as if it's his weakness (Though I will not be making them a thing. Just friends!). Please review. Or ask me questions if I've made things unclear. Whatever, just glad you read this. ^.^~~


	3. Loving Siblings

CHAPTER 3: Loving Siblings

~~AN1: Going back into the past for this chapter. Why Jane first moves in with Jim. She's 6 and he's 20.~~

Daddy has a gun. He's drunk again. Jimmy isn't home. I don't know where Jimmy is. Jimmy said he'd come get me today. He promised. Where is he? Daddy's going to find me soon. I'm scared, I need Jimmy.

"JANEY! Where are you!?" Daddy yells, "You know hidings not allowed! Come out now, Janey!"

I'm in my closet, he'll find me soon. Jimmy needs to come home. "Janey! You're being a very bad girl! Bad girls get punished, Janey!"

He's in my room, I can see him through the door crack. "Janey? I know you're in here." He's looking under the bed. Maybe Daddy won't find me today. Jimmy needs to come home. Jimmy stops Daddy for me. Daddy is looking at the closet. He's getting closer. I'm trying to move farther in. Why is this closet so small?

"Janey..." He whispers. "I see you. Come out now."

I don't come out. I should, then the punishment won't be so bad. The gun scares me. Daddy reaches to open the closet. The front door slams, Daddy ignores it. He opens the closet door. "Janey, I told you. I told you to come out."

He grabs my shoulder and pulls me. I shriek out in pain of him grabbing on a bruise from yesterday. "How many times I told you not to hide from me?"

"Da, I suggest you let go of her." Jimmy says.

Jimmy has a gun too, his is aimed at Daddy. Daddy turns to Jimmy. He holds me even tighter, I whimper. "She's my daughter. I'm not letting her go."

"I don't wanna do this, Da. Just let her go and we'll walk away." He's whispering. Daddy will calm down sometimes when Jimmy does that.

"Don't lie. You want to do it, You killed your mother." Daddy says, pushing me behind him. He aims his gun at Jimmy.

"No, Da. _You_ got drunk and _beat_ her. Give me Janey, _now_."

"You dim little _bastard_, get out of my house."

"Last warning. Give her to me."

"Daddy," a few tears escape my eyes. I continue, "Daddy _please_. Just for a day. Let me go with Jimmy."

Daddy turns to me with his angry face, BANG. I shriek and cover my face as the blood splatters. I can't tell who was hit. At first I'm scared Jimmy was shot. But then Daddy falls and Jimmy is picking me up, saying, "Keep your eyes closed, dear. Everything's okay."

He carries me out of the house, closing the door behind me. He sits me down on the porch. I open my eyes and he smiles down at me, leaning over. "Just wait a moment, honey. I have a friend coming over to help us."

I nod and he sits beside me. I still don't fully understand what has happened. Daddy must be hurt. Maybe his friend is a doctor. I lean against Jimmy as we wait and he pets my hair. I want to ask about Daddy but Jimmy looks sad. I don't want to make him more sad.

It's not long before a fancy car comes up. A big, blonde man comes out of the car. He looks to us and sighs. Jimmy gets up and approaches him. "What the fu-" the man starts before Jimmy interrupts him, "Don't curse. Little sister and all. Did you bring a towel like I asked?"

The man turns to his car, opening the backseat. He pulls out a towel and tosses it to Jimmy. "Who's blood is it?" He asks, "Not yours, I hope?"

Jimmy walks to me as he answers, "Not mine. The bo-" I interrupt him, "It's Daddys. He's hurt. Are you a doctor?"

Jimmy leans down and starts wiping the blood from my face. "We'll talk about this later." he says. Once I'm clean enough he smiles and says, "Janey get in the car, okay?"

I go in the car, shutting the door behind me. Jimmy and the man argue for a moment but I can't hear what they're saying with the door shut. After a bit, the man goes into our house while talking on his mobile phone. Jimmy gets in the drivers seat.

"Who was he? Is he going to help Daddy?" I ask. I don't like Daddy all that much but he's my Daddy so he needs to be okay.

Jimmy doesn't look back to me. "That was my friend, Sebastian. He lives with me. Let's go to my apartment, eh? You'll be staying with me." I just smile and say all right. We drive to his apartment and I got to sleep in the guest room. It takes a long time until I realize he never answered my second question.

~TARDIS NOISES AS WE MOVE FORWARD IN TIME, 2 WEEKS LATER, JIMS PERSPECTIVE~

Within the first week we had transformed the guest room into a suitable room for Janey. Making sure to get her plenty of toys. Painting the room pink. Getting a comfortable bed so she wouldn't get sore. Of course she never actually slept in the room. Each night she would sneak into my room and get between me and Seb. This annoyed Seb at first, but he got over it.

Sebastian was in the kitchen making dinner. I was inspecting Janeys fading bruises. Some looked like they may never fade. Doctors were horrendous, she'd had to go to the hospital a few times I know. Over some broken bones. Should've reported Da. Too scared of him I'd bet. Master of all crime in the area, probably bribed them. Well he's dead now. I should've taken her away ages ago.

I'd been busy in London, climbing the criminal ranks. Getting plenty of money. This apartment here is just for a few months. Have to make sure Janey is all right, explain to her she'll be staying with us. I don't think she has understood what happened to Da. I don't think she really wants to deep down. Even with him treating her like this, for fucks sake he was about to kill her when I showed up.

I stand up and smile at her. "I'm going to help Seb. You can turn on the TV."

I hear the TV turn on as I enter the kitchen. Seb is just sitting in a chair, waiting. I walk up to him. He smiles as I kiss him on the cheek. "How is she?" he asks.

I frown and say, "Getting better. Some scars, probably won't fade away. Good we got her when we did."

"She understand what happened?"

"That Da's dead?" I pause, "No... I don't think so. Tell her he's with our oldest brother maybe."

Seb's about to respond when he glances to the kitchen doorway, his eyes widen. I turn to see what's the matter. Janey. Fuck. She looks to be confused and holding back tears. "Daddy... Daddy's dead?" she asks.

"Janey... Don't worry about it. Come here, darling." I get on my knees and hold out my arms.

She stands there away for a moment. I almost think she won't come to me, that she's scared. But she comes to me and I embrace her. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to worry." I whisper to her.

She pushes me away and locks eyes for a moment. "You're just like Daddy." she whispers. I flinch as if she slapped me across the face. Then she runs out of the kitchen and we can hear her door slam. I realize Da said almost the same thing to her after he told about our mother. I want to go after her, but she won't want me to. So I slowly get up and sit next to Seb. He tries to comfort me, but I push him away.

She doesn't crawl into our bed that night or ever again. She keeps treating Seb nicely, but avoids me. It takes a few years before she starts actually acting like her old self to me. Even then she stays closer to Seb then me. She never forgives me but she learns to understand as she grows older.

~~AN2: I hope you liked this ^.^ Be sure to review, thanks! 3~~


End file.
